1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of astigmia correcting eyeglasses, particularly to one provided with better effectiveness for focusing point and to be used by a person suffering from astigmia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Astigmia is a kind of eye flaw that eyeballs deflect light incorrectly, and the light deflecting system of the eyeball is composed of a cornea and a crystalline lens. If the outer surface of the light deflecting system becomes not perfectly circular, parallel rays of light coming from an exterior source do not converge on a single focal point on the retina and become plural images a little superposed on each other, and then this is called astigmia or astigmatism.
Conventional astigmia eyeglasses shown in FIG. 9, includes non-transparent lenses 2 provided with many post-shaped through holes 21, and each post-shaped through hole 21 has a cross-section circular or hexagonal, enabling parallel light of images seen through the holes 21 converge on a focal point on the retina for correcting the astigmia of a person, achieving the correcting purpose.
However, although the conventional astigmia correcting eyeglasses can obtain the correcting effect, its focusing effect is not so good as expected, because the viewing line of a user may be hidden by the post-shaped through holes to result in bad focusing function when the user sees an exterior object through the many through holes in the lenses, easily producing blind spots or a dead angle. And the reason is that the post-shaped through holes have the same diameter at two ends, and the lenses are curved to correspond to a facial surface.